halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramsey-032
Warrant Officer Ramsey-032, born on December 10th, 2510, is a Spartan II who served with the UNSC Navy during the Human-Covenant war. Ramsey has played a vital role in the course in the Human-Covenant War, serving in over 150 campaigns including, but not limited to, Paradise Falls, Biko, Roost, Cygnus II, Lesovia, and The Fall Of Reach. He is best known for his violent temper, his brutal killings, and his "cold, non-forgiving" attitude towards everyone, especially to the members of Team Eagle Nest, which he has lead for 12 years after killing Gary-A007 with a glass beaker in late 2540 when Gary accused Ramsey of shooting down a Pelican full of marines during the Fall Of Roost. This event has lead many UNSC Personnel to fear him, including all of Team Eagle Nest. His hatred of ONI, the UNSC, the UEG, and The CMA has lead many people to question Ramsey's leadership, has redeemed himself many times to the UNSC. He is mainly called by his first name, or by many UNSC Personnel as "Buckeye", "Crazy Asshole", and by the Covenant as "Demon" as with the rest of the Spartans. Biography Early Life and Spartan II Program Ramsey Klondike was born on December 10th, 2510, to Tom Klondike, a retired Marine, and Amy Huigo, a broker. However, after his mother died when he was only 6 months old, and a terrible rescission hit Cygnus II, his father decided to send Ramsey to his uncle. This was a big mistake, as he started abusing Ramsey physically, either beating him sensibly or making him do work that was even a challenge for a thirty year old man. At age 3, Ramsey devolved both as kleptomania (the urge to steal) and pyromania (the urge to set things on fire), a violent temper, and started rebelling against his uncle, which was rewarded with being beaten with a shovel. At age 5, Ramsey was enrolled into a "primary school", which was actually a scrapped bus. The "teacher", a ONI Sector One agent who was looking for possible Spartan II candidates, immediately singled out Ramsey from the rest, mainly for his vicious behavior, violent temper, and physical strength. After months of observation, Dr. Catharine Halsey went to observe Ramsey herself, and ordered the abduction of Ramsey Klondike. In late 2517, as Ramsey was raking the "yard", a patch of dirt in front of Ramsey's and his uncle's trailer, a group of "correction officers", actually ONI agents lead by a Sector One Agent codenamed Bakley, arrested his uncle and abducted Ramsey in broad daylight. The trailer park was then carpet-bombed and destroyed by a squadron of Shortswords. The reason for this was one: If the abduction was done by night, Ramsey could of been awoken and two: They're were more then 200 civilians at the trailer park, some which were so-called guards. After arriving at Reach, Ramsey was originally going to serve with Red Team, but was moved to White Team, however after a dispute with another SPARTAN candidate, he was moved to Orange Team with Zach-044 and Spartan-090. After eight years of torture for most of the trainers, Ramsey, just days before receiving augmentations, somehow obtained a M6D Pistol and held Catherine Halsey at gunpoint, demanding information and freedom. Halsey gave Ramsey a file full of "junk", which was actually Tom Klondike's service record, family, and a separate piece of paper which only read-"Project ORION Candidate 71". After reading the entire file, Ramsey was knocked out by a marine who was passing by. Feeling that Ramsey knew too much, Mendez suggested killing him by mixing a lethal injection with the augmentation drugs. Halsey refused to have this happen however, having other plans for the Spartan, faking his death during the augmentations.